User blog:Truth Bullets/Destiny Conceptual Embodiments
In Destiny, the main trio of Ascendants are Oryx, Savathun and Xivu Arath. This should aim to explain why they, along with all other Ascendant beings embody concepts in some form. Character Traits The second verse of the Books of Sorrow says: The Osmium King has three surviving heirs, each two years old: Xi Ro, the youngest and bravest, who wants to be a knight. Sathona, most clever, who wants to be a mother. Aurash, navigator child, who dreams of the infinite ocean. From this we draw that Xi Ro is a brave warrior, Sathona bears cunning and Aurash is an explorer that yearns to seek out the depths of space. After the death of the Osmium Children's father, the Osmium King, the three siblings say thus: “I am Xi Ro, youngest daughter of the dead king. I will take back my Osmium Court and kill the traitor Taox. On my left eye I swear vengeance.” In blood the oath is made. “I am Sathona, middle daughter of the dead king. I will take back my home and eat the mother jelly. I will raise my spawn on the corpse of the Helium King. On my right eye I promise this.” In blood the oath is made. I am Aurash, first daughter of the dead king. I will chase my father’s last screamed warning. I will know what changed the motion of our moons. If the end of the world is coming, I will understand why. On my center eye I swear it. I will understand. “In blood the oath is made.” Xi Ro follows through on her trait of vengeance and royalty, showing great reverance and chivalry towards their now deceased king. This further solidifies their knightliness. Sathona follows through on her trait of being a mother, which should in turn confirm her cunning. Finally, Aurash follows through on her trait of understanding, yearning and knowing. All three make these promises in blood. Sathona carved out a message to herself in grief, saying: 2. I want to be a mother not because I want to spawn but because I want a long life. This is further fufillment of her motherly trait, which would also confirm her cunning. Sathona went to read books of knowledge to Aurash, who happily obliged. The context here is that Aurash came from a species where they lived only 10 years due to their rough climate. Aurash sat among the mummified flesh fans with two of her eyes closed and listened in silence to Sathona’s stories, hungry to understand, voracious to know as much as she could before her ten year life died. Thus Aurash fulfils her yearning for knowledge. The trio eventually dives a ship into the center of Saturn, and for differing reasons. For life, Sathona dove. For vengeance, Xi Ro dove. And Aurash dove to understand. This confirms Sathona's mother trait, Xi Ro's fighter trait and Aurash's learner trait. Upon gaining worms, Yul promises the trio this: Take into your bodies our children, our newborn larvae. From them you shall obtain eternal life. From them you shall gain power over your own fragile flesh: the power to make of it as you will. You must obey your nature forever. In your immortality, Aurash, you may never cease to explore and inquire, for the sake of your children. In your immortality, Xi Ro, you may never cease to test your strength. In your immortality, Sathona, you may never abandon cunning. These are confirmed to be their defining characteristics: Exploration and learning, strength and combat, and natural cunning. These are their character traits. Yul questions their characteristics: "Do you understand, Auryx? Do you thrill at the secret, Savathûn? Do you relish the edge of this truth, Xivu Arath? Do you see the beautiful shape?" Oryx blatantly confirms their traits are search, cunning and conquest: "We are bound by our covenant to obey our nature: eternal search. Eternal cunning. Eternal conquest." Metaphysical Traits Interestingly, Yul mentions they could make whatever they wanted of their flesh. This is shown further later: The worm grants you power over your own flesh, Aurash. When you’ve taken the king morph, what will your adult name be? Auryx. It means Long Thought. We approve. Aurash began defining herself as Oryx, which means "long thought." Sathona also began defining herself: Savathûn, mother morph of Sathona, we delight in your sharp mind. Xi Ro also began defining herself: Xivu Arath, knight morph of Xi Ro. You love to conquer, don’t you? We love to see you work. Nearly two percent of Fundament’s surface is now our dominion. Your species embraces the worm. Xivu Arath of course shaped herself as a conquerer and a warrior, conquering nearly 2% of all Saturn in a short timeframe. Oryx began defining himself by gaining Sword Logic. (See here) "Your existence begins to define itself." This takes a literal turn later, but we'll get there. War is commonly attributed to Xivu Arath, and she even said it was hers: "Between them stood XIVU ARATH saying, stop, or I will kill you, war is mine and I am strongest." Xivu Arath establishes wherever war is as her fighting ground where she may practice Sword Logic: "XIVU ARATH said, the world is my court, wherever there is war." To top it all off, Oryx actually kills Xivu Arath and Savathun, becoming greater than them in their best traits via Sword Logic. However they are later revived via their concept being enacted. "Oryx made war on the Ecumene for a hundred years. At the end of those hundred years he killed the Ecumene Council on the Fractal Wreath, and from their blood rose Xivu Arath, saying, “I am war, and you have conjured me back with war.” Oryx was glad, for he loved Xivu Arath. The Ecumene wailed in grief. Then Oryx and Xivu Arath made war on the Ecumene for forty years. At the end of those forty years Oryx said to the Dakaua Nest, listen, I am jealous of my sibling Xivu Arath, help me kill her. And in desperation they agreed. But he drove the Dakaua Nest into a trap, and they were made extinct. From their ashes rose cunning Savathûn, saying, “I am trickery, and you have conjured me back with trickery.”" So this solidifies that they embody these concepts. Oryx would embody their concepts as well since he transcended them in those regards. Conclusion Every Ascendant embodies a concept related to their character traits in some way. Some good examples are: *Oryx: Curiosity, Searching, Understanding, Exploration, Thought *Savathun: Cunning, Trickery *Xivu Arath: Bravery, Strength, Combat, Conquest, War They have abstract existence type 1 and partially type 3. See here for more details. As for the levels of these concepts? They're definitely type 2, considering Oryx is easily > his baby daughter, and she could destroy principles with an uncountably infinite transcendence over regular metaphysical principles. Category:Blog posts Category:Destiny Category:Information Blogs